


You got a Change

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Blood, Gen, Minor Violence, Stalking, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheetor likes Dinobot. Dinobot doesn't like Cheetor courting</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Gift(?) requesto for cheet0r from tumblr. I hope you like it!

“How is Dinobot in berth?”

Hearing the question, Rattrap almost gagged himself on the energon he was drinking, coughing and spitting a little, and then, looking at the young Maximal, Cheetor, the innocent one, the always-sparkling-eyes one, who was looking at him like he answered such an innocent question like “how was your day.” After recuperating the breath, Rattrap grinned, putting down the cube. 

“Why ‘re you askin’ kid? Wanna give him a ride?”

Cheetor blushed, metal plates becoming pink, and murmured something about how they were always picking on each other, or how sometimes he heard sounds from their room. Rattrap chuckled, pointing at him.   
“You have a crush, kid? Young Cheetor is in love with the big bad Dinobot? This is soooo cute, you are so cute, but I think he is a little old for you. Try something else, kitty, I don’t think he have something you like.”  
The rat-bot grabbed again his cube, mumbling between himself. 

“You know, we just frag each other to vent, I don’t really care… “ 

And left Cheetor kinda flustered and still very curious. He really liked Dinobot as “bad guy”, the thought always really attracted him since the day he was kidnapped by Tarantulas. Being there, at his mercy… he didn’t understand the feeling at the moment, but now, he knew.   
He absolutely wanted to have a piece of the former predacon, and he would even fight for it.   
So, the young Maximal started with something simple, like pestering Optimus for being put with him in mission, followed him everywhere, trying to knew what he liked or preferred doing.   
When he had enough information, there started the real courting. 

Dinobot woke up a morning with a dead gazelle near the berth. Half of it, still bleeding and losing internal liquids, and at the first the taller velociraptor was really confused. He never ate a real animal before, so he didn’t know what to do with this thing, and he had to get rid of it before someone could see and maybe calling him out for something he didn’t do. After he brought out of the ship the carcass, when he came back a little eager Cheetor greeted him enthusiastic. 

“Hello Dinobot! Did you see the present I made for you? Did you already eaten it?” 

So, that wasn’t a cruel prank, but a… present. 

“I don’t know what are you trying to accomplice, but you know, I am not organic so… I don’t eat things like that. What you were trying to do?”   
Cheetor looked really scorn from his words, but that was the truth. So Dinobot left him alone, going back to his room, only to find it full of bones. And flowers. Sure, that was another doing of the cheetah-bot, but Dinobot was already too tired to clean again, so he just removed the bones and flowers from the berth, going back into recharge.   
Cheetor watched him how he didn’t removed his other courting presents, so, taking that for a yes, he prepared for the next move.   
Two days later, when the velociraptor came back from a mission, covered in a sticky mess, he went into the shower, he really needed to clean himself, but when he was half done, he noticed of a pair of wide blue optics who looked at him hungrily. 

“The Pit you are doing, Cheetor? Can’t I have a little moment of peace?” 

He scoffed, opening the door. And then, looking at him, he sighed. The young was holding another bouquet of flowers and bones. 

“I am sorry, Dinobot, I leave these for you, I…” 

“You have to be clear with me. What are you think to doing?” 

Cheetor blushed, but smiled eager. 

“I’m courting you!” 

Dinobot facepalmed himself, now understanding every weird thing coming from the little Maximal. 

“All right. You are courting me. Why? Do you think I can be a good partner for you? You are young, ambitious, you have everything in front of you, and me…” 

But the large eyes started blinking. He couldn’t be too harsh with him. So the Velociraptor sighed again. 

“I’ll give you one chance. Only one chance to make me change my idea about…. This. Good luck kid”

And he entered back into his shower, hearing the little cry of victory of the maximal and his running out from his room.   
Just one chance.


End file.
